I Want to Marry Him
by gabbysqueek
Summary: Little Belarus decides that she wants to marry her big brother so they can live together forever, as only little girls dream of. A (hopefully) cute oneshot showcasing Belarus, Russia, and Ukraine as siblings. Please enjoy !


Hello~! This story is kind of my personal head-cannon about why Belarus wants to marry Russia so much. It also shows them as siblings, together, like Ukraine sings about in Carrots and Sticks. Anyway, imagine their ages to be as follows.

Belarus- 6 years old

Russia- 12 years old

Ukraine- 15 years old

I also do not own Hetalia or the characters. (Disclaimer!) Please R&R before you leave to tell me what you think or how I could improve. Thanks a ton!

**I Want to Marry Him**

"Onee-chan, what are you making?" Belarus pushed a chair over and sat next to her beloved older sister. She watched Ukraine's hands deftly tie off a knitted section before her question was answered.

"A scarf for Russia, dear. It gets so cold during the winter, I figured he would need one." Ukraine spoke in a motherly tone, used to caring for her two younger siblings. Winter was always cruel and a source of comforting warmth would be much appreciated. She smiled as she imagined her brother's happy expression. A small hand tugged at her sleeves, drawing her back to her little sister. Belarus looked up hopefully, wanting something made for her as well. Ukraine laughed as she reached back into her sewing basket-retrieving a long, white strip of ribbon. She beckoned Belarus closer and expertly tied a bow on the top of her head.

"There, you look adorable. Go and show your brother, okay?" Belarus giggled happily as she ran away. Ukraine watched her go with a smile as the door slammed shut. Belarus ran as fast as her young legs could take her. She crossed the border into Russia and excitedly knocked on the door of her big brother's house. As footsteps approached the door, Belarus quickly checked to make sure her bow was in place. The white ribbon uncurled into her hands, undone, as Russia opened the door. He was surprised to see his little sister crying in front of him. He knelt down to her level and drew her into a warm hug.

"What is wrong Bella? Are you being bullied?" A dark aura appeared around his form, scaring the passerby. She shook her head, dissolving the aura, and attempted to look strong. Her face faltered as she forcibly stopped the tears from falling. Russia wiped a stray tear away from her face as she began to speak.

"Onee-chan made a ribbon for me and I wanted you to see it. It fell apart when I got here." She started blubbering as she remembered. He gently took the ribbon from her trembling hands. Still kneeling, Russia took her blonde hair in his and tied up a white bow. He tightened it for good measure before giving her a comforting squeeze that nearly knocked her out. Choking slightly, Belarus broke away to gently feel around the top of her head. She smiled as she felt the bow, tied just as Ukraine had. With a happy laugh, she tackled her brother in a huge bear hug.

"Feeling better, da? I can't have Bella crying because you look cuter when you smile happily." Russia grinned as she blushed a deep red, unused to such compliments from him. He patted her head one last time before sending her off. Belarus skipped her way across the border, her bow-topped head held proudly. She picked up her pace, bursting into Ukraine's house with unrestrained excitement. The older girl dropped her knitting as her sister plopped decidedly on her lap.

"Onee-chan, onii-chan is like Prince Siegfried—a kind-hearted prince." Belarus stared dreamily off into the distance as Ukraine smiled awkwardly, not wanting to tell her sister what Siegfried was really like. Instead, she rocked them back and forth. Belarus chatted about princes and Russia's surprising words about her her, like how he said she was cute. Her eyes grew large and loving as the evening wore into night. A fire was lit as Belarus was carried to bed by a cheerful Ukraine. She tucked her in, untied her bow, and set it on her bedside table. She was about to leave when Belarus grabbed her sleeve for the second time.

"I want to marry onii-chan when I get older because I love him~!" Belarus nodded, smiling as she thought of her kind older brother. She imagined them spending eternity together in the only way a small child can. Ukraine, overcome with her sister's cuteness, hugged her until Belarus couldn't breathe. After apologizing, she kissed her little sister's forehead and whispered.

"He would be happy to hear you say that." Belarus nodded cheerfully before falling asleep, her small hand clutching Ukraine's. The older girl carefully pried her hand away as she returned to her rocking chair. The fire cackled as she lovingly knitted a long, white scarf.

**The End**

Thanks for reading this little one-shot all the way to the end. I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R before you go as I would really appreciate it. Thanks!

~gabbysqueek~


End file.
